Steaming love
by bretbrat
Summary: fEM Natsu x Weiss Weiss is super gay. Natsu is a badwass . WHAT COULD GO WRONG?
1. Chapter 1

N+W=Forever

This was being drawn into Weiss note book as she listen into Professor port's classes .The man making a monologue about "how great he is" and "when i was a young lad" . She didnt care about this class anymore. its Been about 3 weeks she was a part of Team RWBY. The 2nd happiest day of her life. That was she calls it. There Blake someone who loves books more then Weiss thats for sure but When you need someone you can call "knight" . Brave . Smart, very thoughtful And always cares for Weiss and the other girls.

Yang Girl who loves adventure more then anything . But willing to stand up and protect those who shes close to . Some one you can call Guardian Protecting caring loving and is in a way everyone's Big sister .

Ruby the leader of team rwby the girl who Weiss could count on the most. shes One who has fath in everyone and everything . Pure hearten earning the title "priest "

but the girl Weiss is in love . Girls yes She is gay ok! .

But anyways sense the start it was simple. Shes the body guard . Hired thought the fairy Tail Guild. Her father no liking magic nor liking people who uses semblances BUT hating the white fang more forced him to do it . At first Natsu and Weiss didnt really like each other. Well . More like they hated each other more then anything else Natsu being a non-human Weiss comes to find out didnt help things out what so ever

Then after a couple weeks Natsu and weiss Started to be able to tolerate Each other . Being able to hold a conversation

Then became Friends and sooner or later. much much more. Thought the two didnt have ...sex Natsu made her What Natsu calls a mate . Dating for almost two years. Mostly online do to her being on the other side of the world but she would fly out to see her every now and then . Well very Monday . Thats when her tutor would take the day off and Natsu would have a chance to sneak into her room

"Hey Weiss" Weiss who looked away from her sketch book saw the long hair yellow girl .Her blue eyes and caring smile make Weiss happy to see her.

"oh hey yang whats up" Yang who sat down right next to her Pointed to her book realizing what she was Drawing . The First part being the fairy tail symbol that on her left shoulder and tri-cep. ( Natsu's)

and tried to draw the dragon symbol that on her left forearm . But being not retaliated to the fire Dragon king it was impossible for anyone to do it. well almost everyone .

"that a dope dragon your trying to drawn " Weiss Blushing

"Thanks . It means a lot to me this symbol. " Yang raised an eye brow at this

"Thats someones Symbol dam they must be a beast" That being said Yang isnt wrong with her being a beast . Natsu being a dragon in human skin had...her quirks .

"you could say that brute" Yang smiling and rolling her eyes going back to the lesson .

_will team rwby report to Ozpin's office i repeat will team rwby report to ozpins office_

the intercom said Ruby getting up first and yelling out

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE"

As the team made it to Ozpin's office They made it Up to the Elevator . Yang and Blake where talking about something What Ozpin wanted them to do . Weiss Eyes went extremely wide.

'why do i smell Natsu's perfume? she at the giants cavern still isnt she?'

"hey weiss are you okay" Weiss shook her head realized that she was super deep in thought .

"yeah sorry what was the question ?"

Ruby Rising her eye in worry. Weiss had NEVER not listen to the conversation. She would always give them sass about something she would say BUT NEVER have she ignored her team.

"Um why do you think Ozpin called us in during class?"

Weiss was in thought once more.

'hm why did he call us in? We cant go on missions yet . GOD DAM IT THERE THE SMELL WHY AM I SMELLING MY LITTLE EMBER FOR?!'

Weiss thought as she puffed out her cheek a bit . Making the girls worried for Weiss for a little bit there acting childish is not her character. Weiss the girl who gets annoyed when Ruby would sing gummy bear is puffing out her cheeks like a girl crying over not getting what she wants.

DING

The girls heard the elevator door open Making Weiss's heart pump . Natsu Dragneel Was There . With her black leather jacket with silver buttons her breast curving the top. Being about maybe a little bigger then Blakes it made her look super sexy . Her Left arm wrapped in a white silky cloth. The right sleve being covered with her jacket.

Her pants showing a lot of goods form behind with more leather ...making Weiss blush her Scarf wrapped around her knack . Her short pink hair was super silky and smooth .

Natsu with a smile as she turned around to see the team In the elevator.

Her pink eyes shining as she saw Weiss .Weiss Walked out of the elevator first her hand on her heart . Natsu Blushed as her smiled deepen .

"Hello. Weiss "

Weiss Running up to Natsu Giving a death hug. Being a little Taller then yang Made her hug around her her face right on Natsu's Breast. Making Everyone in the Room super shocked.

"hello Ember."

Weiss had a tear in her eyes . Ruby walked up to the two .

"Um Weiss are you okay?" Ruby very concern for her bestie .

"Oh Princess i didnt Know you where here i would of said Hello much. much sooner"

Natsu Grabbing Weiss hand Kissed it . Making everyone . Glynda, Ozpin, Yang, Blake, Ruby jaw hitting the floor shocked.

"oh Ember your still the Gentlemen huh?"

Natsu lifted Weiss making Weiss make a little AAA in shock Not spectating The pink eye girl to lift her so they could be eye to Weiss's Scar on her eye made Weiss only cuter Natsu thought. Her Wonderful Winter blue eyes Made Natsu Heart pound.

Weiss looking Right into Natsu's Shinning pink eye Was pretty cool. Weiss thought it was interesting that Natsu's Eyes chance color based off her emotions .

" Only For You ."Natsu said leaning closer to Weiss as she did the same. A blush on there face's .

"OLAY WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" The two turned around to See The room was in shock. Weiss Realizing that she almost kissed Natsu right infront of everyone..

No one knows about Natsu.

No one knew that she was gay.

No one knew that she was dating..

"um...Miss schnee . If would um kindly get off of the New security ?"

Everyone was shocked to hear What Glynda Goodwitch just said. Weiss jumping down Turing one of Natsu eyes blue .

'WHATS WITH NATSU GETTING security JOB! ' Weiss yelled in her mind a bit .

Ozpin got up . HE Walked around with a mugg of coffee . Something That Natsu hated the smell too Turing both her eyes green.

"See here in beacon we have students partying..drinking and other activity . Normally i wouldn't care one bit BUT things have been getting..Quite out of hand . Students even going out to fight crime even. "

Making all the girl curious on whos been playing dark knight.

"So" Glynda said getting up Natsu who looked at her with a smirk Making her eyes turn yellow. Walking right Next to Ozpin

"I made a phone call and asked for a Wizard someone who an average hunter couldn't predict so i called..." Glynda Looked to Natsu still with that fat eating smirk .

"Come one Master Goodwitch You know you wanna say my most Bad ass student?"

Glynda sighed . Shocking Even Weiss hearing this fact .

"See i Trained Natsu when she was Younger . Teaching her a to keep her mind at rest during combat. Something that was nature to her . Later i helped her master her stronger spells " Weiss eyes went wide. Seeing the power of the scared arts up close Made Weiss realized the power house that is Glynda Goodwitch .

"AND YES " Glynda Goodwitch looked at Natsu her Arms folded .

"I did miss You Natsu. there happy?"

Natsu had a smirk . One of her eyes turning pink

"love you too master"

Blake realizing one thing most important of all.

"Ozpin Why where we call in here. " Ozpin had a deep in thought look on his face. Look at Natsu her head Sweating a bit.

"We where expecting on of you four being one of the students acting like a vigilante"

...

"WHAT!" All the girls said, Natsu who was taking a wiff of the air. Taking a scent of all of them

"HEY OZ THERE CLEAN"

The girls shutting up . Every one Ozpin raised en eyebrow . Making Glynda humm as she got a Clip bored scratching off What Team RWBY would assume Its there names.

"Wow! really" he said being super shocked at What Natsu said.

"Look like i win this Bet Ozpin Glynda " Natsu Fist bumping Glynda .

"WAIT WHAT" Ruby said a little shocked . Yang Had her eyes red ,Blake eye went a little cat like and Weiss had her jaw drooped.

Natsu looking at Ozpin with a smirk.

"How do you know this Miss Dragneel ?"

Natsu Tilting her head Annoyed Puffing out her cheeks .Goodwitch giving her friend a dirty look

"Mr Ozpin You know of her amazing Powerful sense of smell "

Weiss slapping forehead.

"OH little ember i can be so silly i for got about you sense of smell you sniffing out for the vigilant you?"

Natsu looked at Weiss kneeling right at her kneeling infront of her like a knight.

"OH NO THAT WEIRD GIRL IS DOING THE GORSS CUTESY THING TO WEISS!"

Ruby Rose said in fear making yang giggle and Blake roll her eyes. even tho The fact this random girl is...like this with Weiss made Blake even wonder

who is she ?

They so far put it together. She and Weiss are close. The pink headed girl is a wizard . Ozpin hired her .

Anything else leaves everyone cruelness well expect for Glnyda who put it all together form the start .

"Oh princess that i am. But seeing you here makes me believe one thing. "

Weiss smiled at Natsu who looked up form her kneeling position.

"Faith"


	2. Chapter 2

As the girl Went down the elevator Weiss felt a sharp pain on her back .It was annoying How her girl friend Is fucking dragon and she still has to give her piggy back rides when ever she does down an elevator together .The other 3 girls where confused on why Weiss would have to do such a thing . Yang rose her finger to ask but she got cut off by a very salty weiss

"Dont ask"

As they got down Weiss Threw girlfriend off her shoulders making a loud Thud as she hit the floor, Making the girls take a step back a little shocked . Natsu who got up and fallowed Weiss, Weiss looked at her and rolled her eyes seeing her cute pink eyes.

"Geez that could of hurt me you know" The other fallowed behind trying to observe the was interesting .

They where treating this like some kind of geographic discovery .Yang had a note pad. Ruby was recording with a scroll , Blake had a finger on her chin keep a close eye at the two .

"Well it didnt hurt so done be so Upset ember"

Natsu turned around Not caring about the 3 girls looking at her, She lifted Her shirt, Showed What looked like a meat grinder 6 pack. Weiss eyes went wide and had a bloody nose, It cause the white haired woman Nose to bleed and got a little dizzy.

"ooohhh Mama's a happy girl 💦💦💦"

This cause Natsu take her shirt back down Walking with Natsu who was happy Natsu to make Weiss show her gay side .

"ANYways Lets get to your room Princess and we can explain to your team About us 🎶"

Natsu walked Along the fours girls Talking with there normal banter. Natsu who was super quite for what ever Reason Natsu was being a super, Bodyguard to Natsu right now.

As they made into the Room Natsu could tell out of the Getto made bunk beds She sat down at the bottom Bunk and moan in pure ecstasy As she felt to cool soft Bedding Natus saw the little Grimm wolf plushy on the side of the pillows. She saw it and smiled, One of her eyes turned yellow instead of pink as she thought funny really. Weiss at first yelling at Natsu for getting it for her .

She ended up Holding it close to her heart on at the days Natsu wasnt there, or at witch she was told .

Weiss sat down of her bed Smiling. It was funny. It was almost like a little kid coming back from a day of school. Natsu moan in annoyance. Weiss begun to Rub her Back .

"I hate travailing"

* * *

**THIS IS JUST A SMALL CH TO SET UP FOR A LONGER ONE COMING OUT SOME TIMES THIS WEEK **


End file.
